


副业：糕点师

by Aurora1453



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, 吃东西吃东西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 红蜘蛛无意中发现了声波的副业。
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯的声红向，一个轻松的故事。  
> 大纲已完，放心食用。  
> 去AO3扫文的时候，大部分的声红都带威震天三角，想找到几篇单纯的声红真的好难，最后决定还是自己动手写一篇。  
> 我觉得严肃背景下的声红如果要成真的太苦了，既然是同人，那么就让我制造一个契机吧。

地球时8:00a.m.,在深海的报应号中，霸天虎们正在举行日常的列阵集会。

这理应是一次典型的混乱战前动员。

首先，威震天会慷慨激昂地发表他的战前演讲，从述说塞伯坦的光辉历史，到着重强调身为霸天虎的荣耀。这样煽动性强烈的演讲会让大部分霸天虎热血沸腾，吵嚷着今天势必要大败汽车人。然而，每当威震天提到他本人领导霸天虎的必要性时，激动的虎子方阵中总会传来一声冷笑，紧接着便是红蜘蛛刻薄的嘲讽和他本人自命不凡的发言。

通常情况下，威震天和红蜘蛛会展开一场激烈的唇枪舌炮，围绕着“霸天虎领导人”问题进行亲切而又友好的讨论，具体主要包括了对双方智商的精准评估和能力的详情分析。

如果今天红蜘蛛没有气到让威震天决定在战前就把他干掉的话，在听到红蜘蛛说出“我才是应该领导霸天虎的人！”的同时，霸天虎们就会自动退离空军几步，仰望着红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地直冲云霄，而Seekers则会根据惯例，自动紧跟指挥官的飞行轨迹起飞，留下一大片烟尘。

待差不多把气管里的烟尘咳干净，威震天就会怒吼出“霸天虎，攻击！”的命令，余下的霸天虎们才会开始行动。至于霸天虎们究竟是要按照本来目标攻击发电厂，还是去攻击新目标红蜘蛛，只要注意观察威震天本人有没有对红蜘蛛开炮就可以了。

而今天，有一点点不同于往常，集合的霸天虎数量比正常状态下少了三分之一。

威震天双手抱臂站在霸天虎方阵前，钢铁的手指轻轻地敲击着手臂，发出清脆的咚咚声，面无表情地扫过每一个霸天虎。

霸天虎们一个接着一个低下了头，没有任何一个霸天虎敢于接受威震天可怕的审视。他每一下手指的敲击都仿佛打他们的火种上，而唯三敢于直视威震天的霸天虎，偏偏恰好都不在现场。

震荡波留守在塞伯坦，声波被外派去月球基地处理一个愚蠢的爆炸事故，而红蜘蛛……

“红蜘蛛和他的空军在哪儿？”经过漫长而煎熬的沉默以后，虎子们终于听到威震天开口了，他的声线平静，平静到让虎子们几乎认为这并不是一个疑问句。  
霸天虎少掉的数量刚好等于全体空军。

虎子方阵骚动了一会儿，试探地推出了一个微弱的声音：“红蜘蛛指挥官可能还在Seekers的舱房，或许是因为操劳过度忘记设定内置闹钟了。”

不错，这几天霸天虎因为能量紧缺确实出动的十分频繁，然而这并不是红蜘蛛睡过头的理由，在上一次抢能量成功以后，威震天给予了全军长达一周的休假。

威震天冷哼了一声，另一个微弱的声音立刻接道：“听说红蜘蛛指挥官在休假期间完全没有离开过报应号，也许是飞行抑郁症让他系统出问题了。”

翅膀长在红蜘蛛自己身上，休假期间威震天从来没有发出过禁飞令，在他曾经发出过的时候，红蜘蛛依然会狡猾地带着Seekers偷偷溜出去飞行。

见威震天依然不满意这个答案，又一个微弱的声音冒了出来：“或许是红蜘蛛在和Seekers做机翼保养！”

随着“机翼保养”一词的提出，虎子方阵一下子炸开了锅。

“怎么可能，我昨天路过医疗室才看到惊天雷和闹翻天一起在吊钩那里做定检！”

“按我说，就是他CPU突然抽了。”

“红蜘蛛的CPU什么时候没抽过？‘操劳过度’倒是有可能，不过应该是那个‘操劳’……”

“有人想下注吗？”

尽管虎子们的猜测越来越没下线，但几乎所有的虎子都谨慎地回避了最有可能的选项——那就是红蜘蛛又在耍一些阴谋诡计。

“够了！”威震天一声怒吼，嘈杂的虎子方阵瞬间噤若寒蝉，畏畏缩缩地看向首领的方向，“立刻叫红蜘蛛和他CPU报废的空军给我滚过来！”

由于威震天没有指明让哪个霸天虎去找，虎子们互相看来看去，没有一个虎子愿意去触这个霉头，无论是威震天这边，还是红蜘蛛那边。

威震天严厉地看着他的军队，说：“即使震荡波留守在塞伯坦，声波被外派去执行任务，高级军官只剩下一个没有用的红蜘蛛，难道霸天虎现在却连一支像样的军队都集不齐？”

威震天需要全体空军立刻到场，这样他们才能按照计划进行今天的抢能量任务，而他没想到他现在剩余的部下居然全部都是一群窝囊废。

虎子们继续推推搡搡，随着时间的流逝，威震天的耐心不多了，而气氛也越来越紧张。不过，好在普莱姆斯垂怜。

飞机引擎的轰鸣声从空军舱房的方向由远到近地传来，Seekers终于姗姗来迟。

无疑，这是对虎子方阵来说最好的消息，然而一向嘈杂的Seekers此时却没有传出来一点除了引擎外的声音，这反常的一点让虎子方阵反而更加提心吊胆起来。

由于是在报应号内部，Seekers并没有变形，只是利用足下的涡轮发动机做动力。

领头的Seeker涂有红白蓝三色涂装，正是之前话题中心的红蜘蛛，由于报应号内的光线较暗，虎子方阵还看不清他脸上的表情；至于跟在红蜘蛛两侧的惊天雷和闹翻天，虎子们惊讶地发现他们的脸上居然不约而同地出现了焦虑和担心的表情；而排在后面的Seekers,则都用困惑和好奇的目光看着他们的指挥官。

当Seekers慢慢悠悠地晃到了他们的目的地，首先关闭的是涡轮，Seekers引擎的轰鸣迅速转小，只剩下了轻轻的嗡鸣声，而排气扇的声音则在杂音减小的情况下逐渐清晰，最后便是Seekers落地时独有的咔哒两声。

第一个清脆的咔哒落地声是独属于红蜘蛛的，紧随其后的两声则完美重叠，同在一个Seeker小队的惊天雷和闹翻天永远如此默契。尽管没有任何一个落地声敢和他们三个重合，但在这之后，便是数不清的咔哒声紧随其后。

微微晃动并舒展了一下翅膀，红蜘蛛转向了威震天并敬了一个军礼，报告道：“全体空军集结完毕。”

“红蜘蛛，你最好给我一个解释！”威震天冲着红蜘蛛咆哮道。

就在霸天虎们以为红蜘蛛会照例和威震天吵上一架，而今天的战前动员终于可以按照往常的模式走时，红蜘蛛平静地回答道：“是我的失误。”

某闲着无聊并正在调整武器的虎子瞬间走火了，在爆炸带来的充足光线下，霸天虎们终于看清楚红蜘蛛的表情了，那是遗憾和烦躁的混合体，通常出现在红蜘蛛的篡位计划失败的那一刻，可是，红蜘蛛今天是首次亮相，还没有来得及黑枪……

“我就说他CPU抽了嘛！打钱！”


	2. Chapter 2

随着对霸天虎尊贵空指发出的不敬之言，整个报应号内沉默了整整一秒，之后便是空军整齐划一的上膛声。

以数支冰冷而黑暗的航炮枪口做背景、两声Seekers特有的尖利咆哮做伴奏，红蜘蛛扯出了一个假笑，微微侧过头，将视线转向了虎子方阵。他鲜艳的红色光镜一个挨一个审视着霸天虎们，似乎在寻找某位发声器该回炉重造一遍的霸天虎。

每当红蜘蛛的视线落在某一位虎子身上，被扫过的虎子便顿时感到后背发冷，有的霸天虎甚至认为这比被威震天盯着还要恐怖。之前红蜘蛛表现出的遗憾和烦躁仿佛只是一闪而过的幻影，现在空军指挥官集傲慢与力量为一体，正如他们往常所熟悉的那样。

而就在霸天虎们觉得自己要大难临头之时，普神再一次地眷顾了他们。

“够了，红蜘蛛！”威震天怒吼道，“在你继续你今天愚蠢的闹剧之前，先给我把足够的能量块带回来！然后我再决定要不要宽恕你的白痴错误！”

报应号内空间狭窄，而威震天此时正处于极端的愤怒状态，自然没有心力去控制音量的大小。因此，透过钢铁墙壁的反射，整个报应号内都久久地回荡着威震天的咆哮。

白痴错误！！！……白痴错误！！……白痴错误！……

红蜘蛛的表情一开始很愤怒，然后像是想到了什么一样，不断地变幻了很多次，最终定格在了复杂的憋屈上。他草草地瞪了威震天一眼，意外地没有对往常他无法容忍的侮辱进行还击，说：“得了，今天空军要怎么打？”

威震天的光镜亮了几分，看上去比红蜘蛛还要愤怒，大骂道：“你身为指挥官居然没在战前看作战计划书？”他的音量已经上升到了可怕的程度，不少霸天虎都悄悄关掉了自己的音频接收器，只有少数想继续看热闹的霸天虎强忍着没关。

红蜘蛛冷哼了一声，反驳道：“谁会在休假结束的前一天就开始工作啊！”

“你还敢提休！假！”威震天咆哮着，手臂上巨大的融合炮精准地指向了红蜘蛛的火种仓，“你休假休得CPU生锈了？休假前你翘了作战会议我都还没找你算账，计划都是我和声波远程连线制定的！而你，居然还敢不在战前看作战计划书？”

“哦……这次的计划有完美的声波参与，很好。”红蜘蛛很明显地瑟缩了一下，小心地安抚着威震天，“那这次的任务成功率想必会相当得——”

惊天雷站在长机的身侧，注意到红蜘蛛的身体微微侧斜了一点，似乎是在计算着融合炮发射过来的角度，好让融合炮不要射穿自己的火种，而他足跟的推进器喷气口则微微发红，正是起飞的征兆。

「Warper，红蜘蛛要逃了。」他在内线里对闹翻天这么说，同时给他的空军小队发出要准备起飞的信号。

「我看得出来！！」闹翻天抽空回应道，也忙着给他带领的Seekers发信号，当然也不忘了抱怨，「他难道就没想过，要是他躲开了威震天的融合炮，该碎成渣的就是我们了吗？」

惊天雷没有能就闹翻天的吐槽发出任何看法，因为下一秒，威震天的融合炮预热完成，炮火直冲红蜘蛛的火种仓。

红蜘蛛就在瞬间腾空了，推进器巨大的动力让他提升了些许高度，并迅速地向前翻了一个圈，躲过了威震天的炮击。而在圆圈完成时，红蜘蛛的足部自上而下高速落下，狠狠地蹬到了威震天的头盔上，一个借力便以一个倾斜的角度向前飞出，同时变形成了F15形态，以秒为单位加速到了亚音速，冲出了报应号。

而Seekers由于收到了两位长官的预警，成功避免了被融合炮误伤成渣渣的命运，现在也都处于浮空状态。他们在内线里默默地交流并赞叹着指挥官的灵巧优雅的攻击动作和飞行姿态，但同时也犹豫着要不要跟上红蜘蛛一起飞出报应号。

受到意料之外的攻击的威震天面部朝下，倒在了地上，头盔由于被高温的推进器踩了一下，留下了很明显的Seekers式圆圈脚印。

有的霸天虎想帮助威震天从地上站起来，但在看到他恐怖的眼神后，都自觉退让了一大步。

“红蜘蛛——！！！”威震天狂怒地吼叫着，声音巨大到让整艘战舰都在颤动。

他自己站了起来，红色的光镜中饱含着怒火，不断呵斥着霸天虎们，迅速带领着虎子追出了报应号。

报应号外的海面上，一架鲜艳的飞机在高空不断地盘旋着。尽管红蜘蛛冲出了报应号，不过他并没有飞得太远，看样子是在等待着Seekers的集结。

威震天锁定了他的目标，再次举起了融合炮，对准了高空的Seeker。

这是否意味着红蜘蛛会成他们今天的新目标？一些霸天虎们开始摩拳擦掌，而Seekers则紧张地关注着他们的指挥官，隐隐地表露出担心。

出人意料的是，威震天在瞄准红蜘蛛以后便没有了其他动作。他保持着右手高举融合炮的姿势，然后停顿一下，抬起左手覆在脸上，深深地叹了一口气。

过了一会儿，威震天疲惫地放下了融合炮，朝着海面空无一人的地方泄愤似的发射了一次炮击，命令道：“霸天虎，攻击！”

红蜘蛛再次幸运地逃过一劫，因为毕竟，威震天需要空军的力量完成这次的任务。

“红蜘蛛，给我在去发电厂的路上把作战计划书看了！”威震天交代着，恶狠狠地剐了红蜘蛛一眼，领着虎子们浩浩荡荡地前往发电厂。

红蜘蛛见着危机已经解除，便降低了飞行高度，按照他刚刚从犄角旮旯里翻出来的作战地点飞行，不一会儿，他的Seekers大军就按照往常一样，集结在他身后了。

他们保持阵型飞了没一会儿，闹翻天就靠了上来，发出了一声短促的尖笑，故意问他属下的一名Seeker：“空军今天早上为什么集体迟到？”

那只Seeker卡壳一下，偷偷地瞄了一眼红蜘蛛，回答道：“报告长官，闹铃没响。”

“什么闹铃？”闹翻天追问道，他今天饱睡了一觉，此时精神极了。

他可怜的下属为难地晃了晃机身，不肯再多发一言，即便闹翻天逼得再紧，急了也只是用说不清楚来搪塞过去。

惊天雷小小地叹了口气，看着闹翻天恶作剧的眼神，解围道：“好啦。你不就是想说因为Screamer今天早上睡死了，没有尖叫着把大家吵醒吗？”

红蜘蛛一向醒得比所有空军都要早，闹翻天一直没搞清楚这到底是因为他的自制力格外强悍，还是因为他每天忧虑过多导致睡眠质量不佳。总之，一旦红蜘蛛醒了，就会从他的个人指挥官舱房溜到他和惊天雷的舱房，吵吵嚷嚷地抱怨着把他们两个揪起来，美其名曰不养懒机，不过按照闹翻天的理解，红蜘蛛只是单纯看不得他们睡得很香罢了。而由于他本人声音的穿透力是在太强，久而久之，红蜘蛛的尖叫声也就变成了全体空军的闹铃。

听到惊天雷的回答，闹翻天咯咯地笑了，调转机头准备观察红蜘蛛的反应，然而，他的长机平稳地飞行着，内线里也没有传来任何消息。

「呃……Screamer？你很生气吗？」闹翻天改用了内线，想用自己的翼尖去碰碰长机，不过红蜘蛛机身一斜，轻易地避开了他的触碰。

「别烦我，我在看作战计划书。」内线里传来的声音很严肃，这下就连原本不怎么担心的惊天雷也觉得红蜘蛛不对劲起来了。

或者说，红蜘蛛从今天早上、甚至更早的时候就开始表现地和往常不一样了。最近，红蜘蛛有的时候会突然发呆或者走神，然后露出一个诡异的微笑；甚至突然对抢能量特别上心，在战场上犯错的次数极速下降；最奇怪的一点是，他们已经很久没有听到红蜘蛛宣布自己是霸天虎真正的领导了。

「Screamer，你怎么了？」惊天雷问道，红蜘蛛的反常让他和闹翻天都有点担心。

内线里面沉默了一会儿，惊天雷不太确定红蜘蛛是否接收到了自己的意思。

又过了几秒，红蜘蛛才慢慢地回答道：「作战计划有问题。」

「得了，你知道TC问的不是这个！」闹翻天抗议着，不满地做了几个横滚。

这次红蜘蛛沉默了相当久的时间，在惊天雷以为他不会再解释的时候，红蜘蛛叹了口气，突然加速突破了音障，向另一个方向转弯过去。

「还记得威震天说过，今天的作战计划是他和声波远程制定的吗？」他停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫该不该说出下一句话，这对雷厉风行的红蜘蛛来说相当地少见。

「记得啊，你翘班了会议嘛！」

「那个时候，我和声波呆在一起。」

「……啥玩意儿？」


	3. Chapter 3

在距离地表三万英尺的高空，三架颜色各异的F15呈三角队形，带领着一群霸天虎空军沉默地飞向经由红蜘蛛更改过后的目的地。

惊天雷默默地在芯里叹了口气，自从刚刚红蜘蛛发出了爆炸性发言以后，他们三人的内线就一直保持着死寂。平时最喜欢在内线里嘟嘟囔囔抱怨的闹翻天，此时一点声音都没有发出，安安静静地跟在长机旁边飞行。惊天雷不知道他到底是被红蜘蛛的话吓到了而不敢开口，还是因为还没有理解那个句子而正在思考。

他偷偷地观察了一下自己最亲近的长机和僚机。尽管在载具形态下，他很难判断他们的表情，但通过自己周边的气流，惊天雷很明显地感觉到他们的飞行有些僵硬，就像开启了自动驾驶的飞船一样。这说明这两个家伙现在CPU一片空白，要么是在进行超高速的复杂计算，要么就是脑袋放空，什么都没有想，或者什么都不敢想。

惊天雷又稍微等了一会儿，而无论是红蜘蛛还是闹翻天都没有出声的意思。他想，这样实在太尴尬了，谁得说点什么。

「所以，你和声波那个时候在干嘛？」长痛不如短痛，惊天雷干脆地选择了他最想知道的问题。当然，这只是之一，他相信剩下的、可以堆满他整个扇区存储的疑问，闹翻天会替他补上的。

果然，在惊天雷打破了死寂以后，闹翻天才终于缓了过来。惊天雷先是听到闹翻天在内线里倒抽了一口气，还没等他做出任何反应，闹翻天超高频的尖叫声就贯穿了整条内线。

「声——波——？！！那个面罩变态偷窥狂！为什么是他？你们干嘛一起翘班？到底发生了什么该U球回炉的蠢事？！」

惊天雷的音频接收器瞬间短路，间接影响到了CPU的工作，让他突然一阵眩晕，差点维持不了机身的平衡。好几秒之后，他才重新振作起来，勉强继续飞行。惊天雷从前一直觉着只有红蜘蛛的发声器是特别到让他想要永久关闭的，而当他现在第一次了解到闹翻天的发声器在全功率工作下的可怕之后，惊天雷才理解到他们三只Seeker确实是从同一个模子里出来的机子。

红蜘蛛显然也受到了尖叫奇袭的影响，不过他只是小幅度地晃了晃机体，依旧保持着平稳的飞行。惊天雷小小地赞叹了一声，不过他立刻又担心了起来，毕竟按照他们长机睚眦必报的性格，一定会大骂一通黑紫色Seeker的鲁莽。然而，红蜘蛛的回答差点让惊天雷可怜的CPU再眩晕一回。

「哈，才不是蠢事！」红蜘蛛回应道，他的声线里一点恼怒的成分都没有，甚至还带着一点小小的炫耀和得意，「你们还记得‘火山碎钻铜糕’吗？」

鉴于惊天雷已经被红蜘蛛毫无逻辑的发言绕晕了，闹翻天自然接应了长机的问句。

「那是什么玩意儿……？让我想想……」他试着回忆了一下，终于在长机不耐烦以前调出了记忆，「对了，是你当时在学院里的时候天天吵着要吃那个？」

「呸！我才没有天天——」红蜘蛛激烈地反驳了一下，却听到了闹翻天发出的嗤笑，那个时候的红蜘蛛对这个东西有多着迷，身为僚机的他们是再清楚不过的了。

火山碎钻铜糕是一种塞星特产甜点，在一场上流阶层的宴会中，他们三个品尝到了这种甜点。奇妙而前所未有的感官冲击让红蜘蛛一直对它念念不忘，一有机会就会去打听哪里有卖这种甜点。可惜，火山碎钻铜糕实在是太少见了，自从宴会一别，红蜘蛛就再也没有见过它的影子。

根据红蜘蛛对他本人和僚机记忆扇区的视觉、嗅觉、味觉等资料的研究，这种甜点的原材料十分稀有昂贵，而且制作方法极其复杂。即便红蜘蛛拥有强大的科研才能，却也完全没有复制它的头绪。

于是红蜘蛛顿了一下，投降似的转了口风：「好吧，我虽然没有，但我确实很喜欢这个。」

「然后呢？这和声波又有什么关系？」惊天雷勉强跟上了这个诡异的对话。

「我本来以为再也见不到它了的。」红蜘蛛解释道。

闹翻天安静地靠近了点他们的长机，这次红蜘蛛并没有拒绝他的接近。他在内线里用很小的声音向红蜘蛛确认着，仿佛害怕接下来的话会被别人知晓：「你不是在说……声波会做这个？」

红蜘蛛没有回答，只是明亮而短促地笑了一声，主动用白色翼尖去碰了碰闹翻天的黑色翼尖。

这就算是默认了。

「普神在上！声波还会做糕点？」闹翻天的语气中饱含着惊愕，不同于红蜘蛛对某种糕点的特别偏爱而产生的喜悦，他的逻辑线路转了个弯，想到了一件对他来说更有现实意义的事情，「难怪我从磁带手里抢到的零食比配给的能量块好吃几百倍！哦，以后我或许可以多捉弄轰隆隆几次……」

而惊天雷，他考虑的东西得比闹翻天多好几倍，比起分享Trine的喜悦和兴奋，他的思绪则沉浸在事情背后的深层含义上。比如，这种在几百万年以前的战前小插曲，已经久远到需要他们努力一下才能调出记忆吗？又比如，为什么声波会制作这个东西，红蜘蛛是怎么知道的，他对红蜘蛛有什么阴谋和企图吗？还有最关键的是……

「声波那个家伙，答应给你做这个了？」

「哦……这个嘛，声波还没答应。」红蜘蛛的声音开始带上了一点烦躁和遗憾，甚至还有点困惑，又回到了他的僚机们这几天观察到的样子，「他拒绝了我的要求，但是……」

红蜘蛛的思绪渐渐地飘散了，记忆扇区不由自主地调出了他发现了声波的秘密的那一天。

一个地球月以前。

红蜘蛛像往常一样醒得很早，早到他鲜红的光镜通常在主恒星升起之前就已经亮起，有时甚至连威震天都还在他的舱房中安静地沉睡。

不同于他僚机们想象的那样，红蜘蛛并不是一醒来就会前往空军的集体宿舍尖叫着让那群懒机从充电床上滚起来。实际上，他有着一个从军校时期开始就一直延续到现在的习惯，晨间训练。

红蜘蛛很清楚，他的职位从来都不是靠着运气得来的，只有强大的实力才能让他在成为空军指挥官的同时，还能稳坐霸天虎的副总司令：他必须拥有技巧高超的飞行能力、思虑缜密的战略部署、灵活迅速的临场判断、丰厚扎实的经验阅历、足够敏锐的政治嗅觉，甚至还要再搭上他优秀的科研水平。

在这些能力中，红蜘蛛唯一能够通过练习就增长的能力，就只有飞行。尽管他的飞行技巧已经是霸天虎中最优秀的了，但是这还远远不够，不够他成为全体空军的标杆，不够他成为仅此于威震天的大人物。因为霸天虎是会随着时间不断地进步的，而威震天也是同样的每天都在变得更加强大。红蜘蛛认为，如果他想要继续担任空军指挥官兼副总司令，那么无论在任何空间任何时间，至少，他都必须是最优秀的Seeker。

通常红蜘蛛在醒来以后就会前往补给大厅领取他今日配额的能量块，不过他今天醒得比往常还要再早一些，甚至连补给大厅开放的时间都还没有到。然而，红蜘蛛考虑了一下，还是准备去碰碰运气。

毕竟，虎子们每天的补给都是由声波发放的，曾经红蜘蛛掐着开放的时间去领能量块的时候，声波都已经在那里了，甚至摆出一副恭候多时的样子,说不定敬业的情报官会提早到很多，而红蜘蛛不用管开放时间，也可以拿到属于自己的配给。

他打定主意，便直接启动引擎，以机器人形态慢悠悠地晃到补给大厅门口。

补给大厅的门和他预料的一样，果然开着一条微小的缝隙，内部有黄色灯光透出，和外面昏暗的环境形成了鲜明的对比，隐隐约约能听到里面各种器具碰撞的声音和轻快的音乐，甚至传来一股若有若无的香甜气息。

这样的场景让红蜘蛛恍惚了一下，似曾相识的感觉转瞬即逝，他甩了甩头，把战前荒唐的回忆抛在了脑后。不过，出于一种奇妙的心理，他没有像往常那样粗暴地踢开门，反而小心翼翼地推开了门，尽量不弄出一点响声。

首先映入眼帘的是一堆庞大的粉色能量块，而处于粉色能量块中间的，则是一个站在桌子前的蓝色机体。他背对着红蜘蛛，头部微微向下，左手平放在胸部，右手规律地来回移动，似乎在专注于手上的搅拌工作。

这个场景对红蜘蛛来说极为陌生，一般情况下，当他打开门，声波总是端正地坐在那里，红色的护目镜闪一闪便算是打招呼，冷漠得连句话都懒得说。而现在，那个蓝色的机体则在红蜘蛛眼前悠闲地放着音乐，手上也做着红蜘蛛从来没有见过的动作，身体随着音乐小频率地抖动，看上去放松到了不可思议的地步。

红蜘蛛安静地站了很久，甚至久到认出来这首曲子是塞伯坦战前非常流行的老歌，而那个蓝色的机体到现在都还没有发现他。

他一定不是声波，红蜘蛛这样想，刻板无趣的情报官永远不会表现出这样的姿态，这应该是一名给情报官代班的虎子。事实上，这个机体播放的曲子红蜘蛛曾经还相当喜欢，如果以后有机会的话，说不定红蜘蛛会选择把他拉到自己的麾下。不过，作为一个严谨的前科学家，他还是需要验证一下他自己的想法的。

“声波？”他开口问道。

红蜘蛛亲眼看到那个蓝色的机体从充满活力的动态变成了死一般的静态，而这个蓝色的机体居然维持着死一样的状态转过了身，左手捧着一个巨大的金属碗，右手握着一根形状奇怪的器具。

那个蓝色机体有着红色的护目镜，永远不会解除的口罩，和胸口的磁带机。现在不仅蓝色机体保持着死一样的状态了，红蜘蛛也步了他的后尘，僵硬得有过之而无不及。

“红蜘蛛……”声波平板的电子音混合着那首他和红蜘蛛都很喜欢的老曲子，回荡在补给大厅内,“请解释你为什么出现在这里。”


	4. Chapter 4

补给大厅内的照明并不是很好，只有一束孤零零的黄光自顶部投射在两名霸天虎高级军官之间。他们在昏暗中如雕塑般站立着，两副鲜红的光学镜头忽明忽暗，显然双方都受到了极大的惊吓和冲击。

红蜘蛛不禁在芯里呻吟了一声，脑模块开始高速运转，试着分析现在的情况。

先别去管他先前因为那首老歌而产生的乱七八糟的想法，就他所见的事实而言，红蜘蛛可以肯定霸天虎的情报官在偷偷摸摸地做些什么，或者说，非常适宜地享受私人的休闲时光，而显然易见的是，声波并不想让其他机子发现这个秘密。

现在的情况对他有利！红蜘蛛稍微放松了一点，甚至在芯里偷偷地嘲笑了下声波。普神在上，他从来没有考虑过声波和休闲这两个词放在一起的可能性！他印象中的声波除了死板地听从威震天的命令以外，不懂得一点生活情趣，总是一副干巴巴的样子。不过，既然现在声波的小秘密暴露在了他眼前，这个“突发状况”或许可以给他手上增加一点声波的把柄。

然而，想要捏住声波的把柄，红蜘蛛首先必须要弄明白他到底在做些什么。尽管“冷漠的情报官也有休闲时光”这条消息已经足以在霸天虎中引发轩然大波，但如果获取了更加具体的信息，这个把柄对红蜘蛛来说将会更加有用。

而就他们两个机子之间人尽皆知的差劲关系，红蜘蛛从来没期待过只要用几个简单的问句，就能从声波嘴里撬出他的本人秘密，所以剩下的唯一一条路，就是靠他自己的分析。

他考虑得虽多，但他自诩塞星最快的处理器也只花了不到一塞秒的得出行动答案。

虽然全身心放在研究当前状况的他，完全没有注意到声波之前说了什么，但高级军官们见面，先打个招呼肯定没错。

“看看，看看！我们的情报官是多么地敬业啊！”按照往常的惯例，红蜘蛛打了一个“友好”的霸天虎式招呼，“这就是霸天虎首席情报官能稳坐他的位置的秘诀！他一直醉心于工作，甚至在主恒星还未升起时，就勤劳地在未开放的补给大厅里——哦，享受他的私人时光……”

红蜘蛛把句子的重音咬在了“私人”两字上，并谨慎地注意到声波深红的护目镜高频地闪了几下，这一下让红蜘蛛紧张起来。

现在他离声波有点距离，而声波本人处于阴影之中，实在看不清他在做什么。红蜘蛛得稍微靠近一点声波，才能更好地分析声波的秘密，而如果声波在打什么小算盘的话，空军指挥官很确定他会在情报官那里吃到亏。

不过一想到唾手可得的把柄，红蜘蛛还是装出镇静的样子，努力克制自己想要扇动机翼的冲动，一步一步地朝着声波的方向走到了仅有的光源之下，Seeker特有的二段式脚步声和悠扬轻快的战前旧曲交织在了一起，让红蜘蛛稍微放松了一点，集中注意力在分析声波的秘密上。

尽管离声波越来越近，但此时塞星最快处理器对目标和场景的分析结果也依然收效甚微。

声波的动作和手中的器具对红蜘蛛来说非常陌生，和记忆库的对比结果告诉他，他接触过的任何一种工具资料无法与之吻合，换言之就是完全无法分析。

内存占用过高的警报疯狂地在红蜘蛛的脑模块里弹出，他试着关掉那些警报，但是弹窗们依然锲而不舍地一个接着一个跳出来。如果他不能在CPU占用达到百分之百之前得出结论，红蜘蛛敢肯定他会因为过热而晕倒在声波面前，而等他恢复以后，需要面对的一定不仅是来自僚机和磁带部队的大肆嘲笑，还有霸天虎情报官手上增加的把柄！

嘲笑！把柄！反过来？他绝对不要这样！

红蜘蛛握紧了拳头并咬了咬牙，勉强稳定了自己混乱的心情，悄悄地打开了散热扇，并期待于声波没有注意到他的小动作。

“红蜘蛛，澄清你的来意。”在Seeker准确地步入光源中间时，声波的电子音再次回荡在空空的大厅中，配合着那首老曲子，意外的让红蜘蛛觉得并没有往常那样讨厌。

“我只是来拿今天的配给而已，你这么紧张做什么？”红蜘蛛摆出了平时的傲慢姿态，双手抱臂站立，并眯起光镜，自上而下慢慢地审视着声波，而嘴角也尽他可能地扯出了一个嘲讽的微笑，“难不成霸天虎的情报官非常介意有人打扰了他的私人时光？”

他依旧把重音咬在了“私人”上面，紧接着，红蜘蛛就亲眼看到声波的左手摸到了腰腹部中间，摁下了白色的停止按钮，同时右手则快速而精准地将手上的器具反手搁置到了身后的桌子上。乐曲声停了下来，补给大厅内一片死寂，只有器具和钢铁的桌子碰撞的嗡鸣清晰可闻，而理所当然的，红蜘蛛散热扇的声音也一下子暴露了出来。

声波停顿了一下，握紧又放松了手指，活动着机械关节，并发出了咔哒咔哒的响声。然后他的光镜闪了一下，便向前迈出了一步，再是一步，沉默而缓慢地向红蜘蛛靠近。

红蜘蛛从来都没有办法解读声波的行动和情绪，此时看到声波带着未知目的接近他，芯里一下子慌张起来。不过他并没有后退，依然抱臂站在原地，皱起眉，摆出不屑的样子，虚张声势地叫道：“喂！你想干嘛？对霸天虎的副总司令和空军指挥官不敬吗？”

声波没有丝毫停下来的意思，依然稳健地朝着红蜘蛛靠近着，而此时红蜘蛛才惊恐地发现，声波的脚步声、金属器具的嗡鸣声和红蜘蛛本人散热扇的声音，频率居然可以该死地完美重合！难道声波刚刚用了读心术？

他被吓得往后退了一步，然后又立刻冷静了下来。虽然情报官的读心范围一直处于保密状态，但根据红蜘蛛过去的调查，他和声波刚刚应该保持着安全距离，声波是不可能在那个距离发动读心术的。所以，这家伙只是在用高超的探测技巧在恐吓他罢了。

『不要忘记我可以读心。』

声波精准的步伐和令人不安的沉默，让红蜘蛛第一次这么明显地理解到声波想要传递的信息。它是一个提醒，代表着情报官手上早已握住了红蜘蛛无数的把柄，随便一条捅到威震天那里都会让他死得相当难看。这条信息这么具有威胁性，以至于红蜘蛛不得不掂量一下是否要继续探索声波的秘密。

最终，Seeker的探求欲本能还是占了上风。既然声波手上的把柄随时都可以让他惹上一身麻烦事儿，那么他被这些麻烦缠身也只是时间问题，早晚对红蜘蛛来说没有什么区别。

打定主意以后，红蜘蛛反而觉得一身轻松，即便看着他们的安全距离逐渐缩短，也没有任何恐慌的感觉。已经没有必要去抓住声波的把柄了，红蜘蛛现在剩下的只有纯粹的好奇心。

声波的脚步停了下来，金属器具的嗡鸣声一同随着声波的脚步声完全消失，而红蜘蛛散热扇的声音也随着他的冷静而归于沉寂。他们对立地站在光线中，大厅中唯一的光源投射在他们中间，除此之外一片昏暗。

“好吧。我很抱歉打扰了你享受你美好的私人时光。”红蜘蛛叹了口气，打破了沉静，完全放弃了之前通过自己分析得知声波秘密的策略，决定直截了当地发问，“如果你不介意的话，有兴趣告诉我你刚刚在做什么吗？那个奇怪的器具，还有那首《闪耀的赤金星》？”

“《闪耀的赤金星》，发行于第一次卡隆暴乱一百万年以前。”声波的光镜闪了一下，并没有像红蜘蛛期待的那样解释，而是简单地做了一个陈述，“红蜘蛛，你的铸造时间晚于发行时间。”

红蜘蛛呛了一下，尽管这首曲子在战前非常流行，但在他被铸造以后，这首曲子已经被追求时尚的塞伯坦人给抛到后头去了，几乎没有人会再提到。声波的信息揭露了一个事实，如果不是特别喜欢它，红蜘蛛没可能会注意到这首老歌。

但是，要让红蜘蛛承认自己喜欢这种老掉牙的曲子，还是挺损他空指的面子的，所以他干咳了几声，试着为自己辩护，干巴巴地说：“得了吧，就是首老曲子而已，我不能知道它吗？”

声波依然保持沉默，只有护目镜的亮度有些许变化，红蜘蛛的Seeker直觉告诉他，声波在笑。这时候红蜘蛛才反应过来，自己被声波套话了。这一切都是声波的阴谋，红蜘蛛意识到，他获取的读心范围数据完全是错误的，声波早在发现他的那一刻就对他进行了读心。

他的一举一动都在精妙地算计着自己，无论是之前的脚步还是刚才的语句，声波都在打一场情报官最喜欢的、完美的心理攻防战，让他的心理从带有目的的警惕到单纯的放松，从而获取名为“空军指挥官喜欢老掉牙曲子”的把柄。说不定，甚至从他刚刚进大厅的那一刻开始，声波就已经开始读他的心了，连“秘密”被发现的时候的不知所措都有可能是装的。而到最后，把红蜘蛛卖掉的，居然还是因为他自己的多嘴！

“哈……这不公平！”红蜘蛛尖啸着，因为意识到自己被欺骗，翅膀因为愤怒而不断地颤抖着，鲜红的光镜恶狠狠地瞪视着声波。他很确定，声波这么肆无忌惮，读心的时候肯定知道了自己无法解读那个器具的用途，事实上，他也根本无从得知声波的秘密。

冲动之下，他点燃了足部的推进器，通过对涡轮气流的细微调整，在半空中旋转侧踢向了情报官的头部。只是，像是早在意料之中一样，在推进器踢上头部以前，声波已经微侧了机体，并用双手格挡住了Seeker式非典型飞踢，而附加了涡轮动力的飞踢也只是让声波向后滑了一段，除了臂部的金属有略微变形以外，并没有受到太大伤害。

平局。红蜘蛛在芯里抱怨了一下，趁着声波还在修整，抢先一步跳到了摆放着金属器具的桌子上，仔细检查着它的内容物。尽管他不认识那个器具是什么，但是宇宙里的元素就那么多，以他的学识，不可能有他理解不了的内容物。

远处，尽管情报官看上去只受了轻微损伤，但由于红蜘蛛的攻击太靠近他的头部，声波还是因为冲击导致的脑部电流干扰而眩晕了一会儿，等他完全恢复过来时，却惊悚地看到红蜘蛛站在补给大厅唯一的桌子上，而手中则拿着他费了几小时才接近完成的重要原料。

失算了。声波这么想着，如果红蜘蛛打算把他的成果毁为一旦的话，声波此时一点办法都没有。

而就在他为自己即将到来的损失而懊恼之时，却看到那名以莽撞而著名的Seeker双手捧着调和碗，轻巧地跳下了桌子，小心翼翼地走到了自己面前。

“你会做火山碎钻铜糕？”

Seeker嘴角的弧度自然地弯起一个惊喜的微笑，光学镜明亮鲜艳到了不可思议的程度，而声波则受到了比之前被发现在做糕点时还要大的惊吓。


	5. Chapter 5

声波喜欢掌控。

在他的私密数据库中，每一名TF都有一份独一无二的预测模型。

红蜘蛛的模型曾经是完美的。声波只需要聆听——

野心使他执着于挑战首领；傲慢让他因罔顾细节失败；恐惧令他在绝对力量下畏缩臣服；而叛逆叫他耐心蛰伏，静候下一次机会……

但此时，红蜘蛛正燃烧着鲜红的光镜，热切呐喊着偏差的心声。

声波依然在聆听，但预测的模型已经失效了。而没有什么比脱离控制的红蜘蛛还要危险。

“是——火山碎钻铜糕对吧？你会、嗯——你在制作它吗？不不不，你一定会做糕点。我该问，你找到了它的调和公式吗？呃，我是说食谱！对，那个术语是食谱！”红蜘蛛的声线因激动而颤抖，他抱紧了调和碗，勉强稳住情绪，“声波，告诉我，你是不是——”

危险等级：高。行动：降低情绪指数。

“否定。”

Seeker光镜中的火焰倏然熄灭，只剩下一小撮余烬。

但红蜘蛛还是不信邪，他盯着手中的调和碗，再三确认：“我对比过，这里头的元素和火山碎钻铜糕吻合。你在说谎，你明明就知道配方。”

危险等级：中。行动：继续降低情绪指数。

“否定，无法校准成分比例。”声波顿了顿，补充说明，“本次实验受阻超时，无法统计结论。目前共计失败21次。”

这下可好，不仅那对光镜死掉了，他的翅膀也随之而去。

危险等级：低。行动：进行安抚，规避负面情绪风险。

“红蜘蛛……”

但还没等声波说些什么，红蜘蛛就打断了他。

“什么都别说。”他别过头，避开了声波的视线，顺手把调和碗搁置在桌上。

等他深吸一口气，再次面向声波时，红蜘蛛撑起那对耷拉的翅膀，又是霸天虎的空军指挥官了。

“声波，忘掉刚才的那些，把它从你的记忆扇区删除。我不希望任何人知道这件事。”

“否定。”

“这是命令！”

“军衔，平级。”

红蜘蛛从喉咙深处爆发出一阵挫败的咆哮，转而对着自己又垂下的翅膀生闷气。

他试图手动复位那对机翼，但因为过于烦躁，反而给无辜的他们多添了几道划痕。

“你们就不能争点气吗？”红蜘蛛瞪着自己的机翼骂道，随即注意到了声波探究的目光，便没好气地吼他，“干嘛？有尾气快放！”

九百万年的战争，让情报官化为了声波的天职，让好奇和掌控成为了声波的本能。

天职所在，情报官从未让红蜘蛛偏离模型。本能之下，红蜘蛛的失控变为了诱人的谜团。

仅仅如此，红蜘蛛只会是声波的众多观察对象之一。但此时的情报官，还从事着糕点师的副业。

这枚九百万年一遇的谜团，是最鲜活的猎物，最珍贵的食材。

如何才能让宣誓属于天空的猎物，心甘情愿地献上自己，躺在糕点师的餐桌上？

声波找到了完美的诱饵。

“红蜘蛛，你饿吗？”

正被狩猎的Seeker毫无所觉，一脸“你不提我都忘掉了”的恍然大悟。在面甲上闪过一丝抓到把柄的得意后，红蜘蛛迅速拉下脸，冷哼一声，一股脑倾倒着积蓄的抱怨。

“昨晚陪TC和闹子玩得太嗨，今早醒来就能量见底。想着到你这儿碰碰运气，结果还跟你打了一架。你要是能听到恼人的能量告警声，就烦请发我今天的配给。我还有晨训——”说着，他向前摊开一只手，露出一抹嘲讽的微笑，“——或者说你想饿死霸天虎的空军指挥官？真是完美的夺权计划。”

猎物吃掉了第一份诱饵。

“请容我表达最深沉的歉意。”声波单手放在胸前，上身小幅前倾。

在红蜘蛛的惊讶不解中，他抛出了第二份诱饵，“本日额外配给，自选糕点。”

红蜘蛛愣了一下，带着犹疑打量着声波，并没有注意到自己的翅膀已高高竖起。

“你一定在打什么鬼主意。”红蜘蛛说，“但管他呢。你又不能拿我怎么样。”

“肯定。”

“……你说‘自选’。真的什么都能选？”

“力所能及。”

Seeker的翅膀轻轻振颤，磁带机的天线微微转动。他们在无言的欢呼中，达成默契。

红蜘蛛挑了个卡隆的街头甜品，它原料简单，不怎么费时。声波稍加考虑，便开始着手制作。

红蜘蛛从犄角旮旯拖出一张沙发，评估了个适宜距离一丢，便在上面找了个舒服的位置窝着。

他从背后观察着声波的动作，饶有兴致。迅速、精确、细致，熟练到没有任何多余的动作。

声波对待糕点如同对待情报一般认真。

红蜘蛛产生了好奇。想要了解对方，是一切的开端。声波的诱饵正被大快朵颐。

“你好像很享受这份……副业？介意说说这是怎么回事？”

“磁带部队需求。”

红蜘蛛促狭地笑了一下：“你可真爱他们。”

“还有一些怀旧。”

声波一边忙碌着糕点，顺手摁下了腰间的播放按钮。

是那首《闪耀的赤金星》，塞伯坦黄金时代的古老颂歌。

悠远的琴声自磁带机的胸腔倾泻流淌，主恒星的赞词缠绕着飞行者的翅膀。闪耀的赤金星带着奇异的魔法，悄悄让他们的火种共鸣，跟随节拍同步频率。但两名精英TF沉浸在乐曲中，谁也没注意到自己火种的变化。

音符和器具的叮当温驯低语，昏黄的灯光与那抹深蓝交织。红蜘蛛蜷缩在柔软的沙发上，又瞧了声波一会儿，光镜忽明忽暗。

“我很喜欢它。”红蜘蛛说，他的声音渐弱，“我记得……这还是一首舞曲……”

红蜘蛛不想充电，这是在声波面前，他们积怨已久。可是，他昨晚没有好好休息，现在的能量水平也告警。

他的火种柔声絮叨，一会儿、就放下一会儿防备，你看，声波正背对着你，他喜欢糕点、还有《闪耀的赤金星》，又怎么会在现在伤害你呢？

于是，当声波端着托盘靠近时，便看到一只陷入深度充电的Seeker。

Seeker集体充电是很常见的，但单独一只……

声波花了点时间，记录下这宝贵的画面，然后轻轻推醒了Seeker。

“红蜘蛛，你的能量水平过低，必须进食。”

红蜘蛛揉着光学镜，打了个哈欠，下意识接过递来的玻璃盏，迷蒙地坐了一会儿，这才清醒。

“我睡着了！”他猛地跳起来，惊悚地瞪着声波，“我竟然睡着了！你做了什么？”

Seeker的动作剧烈起伏，但他端着手中的玻璃盏，就和战场上端着枪一样稳定，丝毫没有颤抖。

声波给红蜘蛛的战力评估加了半颗星。

“什么都没有。我们是同僚。”

红蜘蛛投来怀疑的打量，但糕点的香气安抚了一切。

“离子冰云，卡隆的街头甜品。”他抽了抽鼻子，表情柔和下来，“闻起来和那个时候一模一样——看上去也很像。”

声波做了“请”的手势，然后从托盘中随意拣了个能量块，坐到红蜘蛛旁边。

玻璃盏里，一群紫色的离子正疯狂跃动，他们在雾气中浮沉，互相摩擦碰撞，发出噼里啪啦的电流声。

吃离子冰云并不容易，那些滑溜的紫色小圆球可恶至极。但这难不倒红蜘蛛，他全神贯注，利用出色的动态视力，毫不费力地舀到了他中意的离子。

红蜘蛛一口含入。

紫色的离子在舌尖释放出热辣和冰凉，又在滚入喉口时，留下丝丝酸甜。

他餍足地眯起光镜，舔舔上颚的尖牙，飞速又舀了一个。

声波不用询问也知道，自己的糕点满足了刁钻的食客。

猎物被饵食引诱入了陷阱，声波耐心等待。还差一点，就可以收网了。

“红蜘蛛，说明你关注火山碎钻铜糕的原因。”

“个人爱好。”

“火山碎钻铜糕属于上流社会糕点。红蜘蛛内战前身份：二等公民。缺乏接触渠道。”

红蜘蛛叼着勺子转过头，面露疑惑：“所以这就是你的目的。不过，你不是什么都知道的心灵感应者？”

“否定。聆听现在，没有过去。”

“我真不知道你为什么想知道这个，TC和Warp都不一定记得这些破事了。”他嘀咕了几句，纠结地盯着手中的玻璃盏，“但——这碗离子冰云真的很不错。”

“请求回答。”

“好吧。”红蜘蛛说。他抖抖翅膀，让自己在沙发里窝得更舒服些。

“那是什么时候来着……声波，你查查我刑期最长的判决。”

“你的入伍记录显示，你在C.E.2,532,631年，因‘扰乱社会治安罪’，被判处1,000,000年刑期。” 声波单手拿着能量块，腾出一只手在终端上查询资料。

“哼，那群混蛋还真以为能关我们这么久。”红蜘蛛恶狠狠地挖了勺离子，注意到声波正在浏览法庭记录，嗤笑了一声，“你想知道我们干了什么坏事？拜托，那可是内战前夕的塞伯坦，她是什么样我们都有数。”

法庭记录充斥着令人厌烦的官腔，没有有用的信息。声波关掉了终端，看向红蜘蛛：“你说‘我们’。红蜘蛛，还有谁和你一起被关押了？”

“当然是TC和Warp了，我们从出生就没有分开过。”Seeker低头注视着手中的玻璃盏，就像在凝视自己的过去。

“Seekers在青丘是二等公民，严令禁止和贵族有任何接触——只有U球知道那群贵族和Seekers有什么区别。

“我们那时刚下流水线不久，还是学生。虽然不明白分级的理由，但也没觉得有什么不爽的。

“贵族们飞得太高，我们根本捕捉不到他们的尾翼。

“不过，那是黄金年代的末尾，青丘的贵族们没有一刻不在举办宴会。有一次，宴会的地点恰巧选在我们学院旁边，舞曲就是那首闪耀的赤金星。

“它重播了一遍又一遍，拨弄得我的火种痒极了。

“所以，我伪造了邀请函。当然，带着TC和Warp一起。

“一切都很顺利，门口的识别器只认邀请函，而宴会上的家伙们又醉得太厉害，谁都没认出我们是二等公民。

“然后，那就是我吃到火山碎钻铜糕的时候了。

“入口的那一瞬间，我发觉我们过去几十万年一直在吃垃圾，而后面几百万年最好别再这样。”

说到这里，红蜘蛛轻笑了一声。昏黄的灯光打在他的面甲上，让阴影扭曲了他的嘴角。

“你做了什么？”考虑到一百万年的刑期，大概是开了全自动到处突突突。

红蜘蛛看出了声波在想什么，挖了勺离子，讽刺地哼了一声。

“我倒希望我们当年炸了那群尸位素餐的混球，只可惜，那时塞伯坦战争学院的教导还在我们的CPU里，没有被真正的战争抹去。”

“我们——”红蜘蛛骄傲地宣布，“把糕点扔贵族头上了！”他的机翼因兴奋而大幅颤抖。

“你真该看看那些蠢货滑稽的脸！Warp甚至说过，那是他出生以来玩得最尽兴的一回！”

声波回忆了一下没甚用处的法庭记录，顺着他的故事猜测：“警卫当场逮捕了你们。”

“而我们在收监的第一天就越狱了。”红蜘蛛得意地纠正道。

但他想到了什么，又露出了一丝懊悔：“真浪费。火山碎钻铜糕是那么美味，和那群令人作呕的渣滓实在不相称。我要是保存了一份样本，现在也不至于到处找它的配方。”

声波透过护目镜凝视对方，谨慎提议：“我们可以尝试。”

猎物是否上钩，在此一举。

“确实。”飞行者若有所思，他现在已经完全放下了警惕，“我已经研究它的成分很久了，而你有成熟的技术。如果我们能合作，成功率会上升百分之……”

“42%”声波的光镜闪了闪，立即得出结论。

“……非常可观的数据。”

他们对视了一会儿，红蜘蛛吞下了最后一个紫色离子，然后用勺子敲击了一下空掉的玻璃盏。

在清脆的嗡鸣中，他露出了一个笑容：“那就说定了。”

接着，红蜘蛛检查了下自己的内置时钟，补给大厅快到正式的开放时间了。最好还是别让其他虎子，看到他们在共同享受私人时光。

“我还有晨训。”红蜘蛛从沙发站了起来。他清点过自己今日的配给，和声波打了个招呼就要离开。

但当他走到门口时，他又回头瞥了眼声波一直拿在手上、但分毫未动的那份能量块。

“注意机体健康。”他说，然后便消失在了报应号的深处。


End file.
